Events
Events Every now and then, there will be an event in the Rage of Bahamut game where players can win special limited edition prizes. These Events can be Player v/s player based, or quest based. Player vs Player Usually, the Player vs Player events are played on a large scale. This means that it usually involves fighting other orders with your own order rather than defeating as many random people as possible. By winning such a battle, your order will earn points and you yourself (depending on your activity in the battles) will earn Personal Points as well. At the end of the Event, there will be a total ranking of both Players and Orders and people will receive rewards for both their Personal Ranking, as well as their Order Ranking. Quest Quest Events are special Quests during the event where the player has to fight his way through hordes of enemies to defeat a boss. By continuing this way, a player can be rewarded with the following: * Points * Cards * Treasures The points are used to buy yourself special Card Packs created for the event, and the Treasures are only available during the event and can be traded for special event cards. Current & Upcoming Event Please note that the upcoming events, although they will happen, might happen under a different name. If this would be the case, the event page will be corrected as soon as possible. Current Event *Onslaught VI: Divided Kingdom Upcoming Events * Dungeon of Delusions 1 AM 2015-06-14 List of Past Events Here you will find a list of past events, and details regarding the events. The rewards for these events are no longer obtainable for people who joined after the event had finished. *Nightmare's End *Battle of the Divas *Onslaught V - Solar Eclipse *Sea God's Symphony *Epicurean Lord's Arena *Castle Crushers 19: Calm before the Storm *The Three Musketeers *Siren of Darkness *Prophet's Vision *Onslaught IV - The Exodus *Lost Kingdom Essentials - 6 *Hanna Comes Home *Altered Past *Castle Crushers 18: Eternal Enchantment *Time Chronicle *Puppet's Revenge *Onslaught III - The Uproar *Hermit in the Hood 4 *Cornered Angels *The Vampire Princess *Castle Crushers 17: Warhorn of Victory *Lost Kingdom Essentials - 5 *Unstrung *Light against the Chaos *Plundered Treasures *Lost Kingdom Essentials - 4 *Onslaught II - Divide and Conquer *Hermit in the Hood 2 *Scarlet Portraits *Witch's Brood *Lost Kingdom Essentials - 3 *Dragoon's Dilemma *Onslaught *Halloween Idol *Lost Kingdom Essentials - 2 *Cursed *Castle Crushers: Heavenfall *The Goblinbane Clan *The Vengeful Princess *Castle Crushers: Berserk *Toyland *Castle Crushers: Thirst for Blood *The Lost Duke *Maze's End *Castle Crushers: Shatterstone *Mysteria Summons You *Rise of the Duskspawn *Castle Crushers: Light and Shadow *Ice Throne *Cold Snap *Castle Crushers: Dragonborn *Secrets of the Wood *Azure Vow *Castle Crushers: Lone Survivor *The Three Mutineers *Last Resort *Lost Kingdom Essentials *Castle Crushers: Supernova *Endless Sky *Celestial Search *Holy Wars - Adder's Bite *Sands of Awakening *Castle Crushers: Melting Point *Elegy for a Fallen Star *Chosen Blades *Holy Wars - Rabiators *Deep Sea Melee *Castle Crusher: Windfall *Tempestuous Reign *Holy War - Starcrossed *Submerged Altar *Castle Crushers: Nemesis *Winter of the Grinchess *Golden Necropolis *Lost Kingdom - Walpurga's Sacrifice *Altered Destiny *Holy Wars - Brink of Death *Egg of Decimation *Lost Kingdom *Spooky Gala *Castle Crushers: Cobalt *Ghost Light *Holy Wars - Throwdown *Sea Beast Belly Beach Blast *Castle Crushers: Red Dirge *Walfrid's Incedible Air Fleet *Holy Wars - Unbeholden *Summer of Dreams *Castle Crushers: Big Bang *Masque of the Mad Duke *Holy Wars - Mayhem *Anne and Grea vs Evil *Castle Crushers: March Into Darkness *Mysteria Academy *Holy Wars - As One *Sailing High *Castle Crushers *Memories of the Dark *Holy Wars - Helter Skelter *Dastardly Dragon *Dragon's Awakening *Holy Wars - Alabaster and Crimson *Hermit in the Hood *Götterdämmerung *Holy Wars - Bloodbath *Stampede of the Goblins *Holy Wars - Reign of Darkness *The Sylvan Labyrinth *Holy Wars - Wrath of Lightning *Not-So-Silent Night *Holy Wars - Rebirth *Blizzard of the Crystal Castle *The Manor of Illusions *The Castle in the Sky *Holy Wars - Feast of Hell *The Puppet Master Strikes Back *Holy Wars - Requiem of Heaven Revival *Holy Wars - Requiem of Heaven *The Legend of the Tower and the Tears of the Moon *Holy Wars - Resurrected Knights of the Round Table *Holy Wars - Carnage in Hell *The Roar of the Dragons *Holy Wars War in Heaven *Attack of the Giants *Keepers of the Easter Egg *Holy Wars Category:Gameplay